Quiero estar junto a ti
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Un mensaje de texto,una pequeña nota y un cuaderno, una carta, un te amo y un desastre.


**Hola soy Kari y en una noche de desvelo escribí esto tiene spolires de la4 temporada de Zoey 101, espero que le guste lo único que tiene que saber que la serie no me pertenece y que "Quiero estar junto a ti" es un trozo de la canción Si te vas de Mago de Oz aunque el One Shot no tiene ni que ver con ella.**

**-Quiero estar junto a ti -**

Todo parecía ir bien un nuevo año comenzaría todo podría ser diferente o estar lleno de secretos y mentiras, pero ese año era especial era su ultimo año todo estaría permitido dentro de las reglas claro.

Un auto parecía ir a una gran velocidad por la carretera como si estuviera arrancando de algo o alguien que lo estuviera persiguiendo rápidamente y alguien parecía ir molesta en ese vehículo

-¿Quinn estas bien? -pregunto su padre quien la había observado por uno de los espejos del auto-  
-Si, si estoy bien –respondió Quinn, quien parecía triste- ¿¡Quieres apurarte!

Él padre se la chica pareció molestarse, pero no dijo nada no quería discutir con su hija, porque la veía solo durante el verano , ya el resto del año estaba en la academia con sus amigos, si es que los tenia Quinn no solia hablar mucho de sus amistades era un tema algo privado para ella.

-Quinn- comenzo su padre-¿Tienes novio?

La pregunta a Quinn le cayó como balde de agua fría, ella miro a su madre como pidiendo ayuda , ya que ella estaba enterada de todo o más bien de casi todo.

-No , papá no tengo y eso tampoco debería importarte- respondió molesta- ¡Te quieres apurar!

La chica tomo su celular y comenzó a revisar sus mensajes de texto por si tenía alguno nuevo y no había ninguno ni de sus amigas, pero aun estaba ese mensaje que días anteriores la había hecho sonreír tanto.

"_Mi chiflada te extraño tanto, tanto que ni te imaginas cuanto aún faltan unos días para verte, no sé cómo lo haremos, pero buscaremos la forma de estar juntos.  
Te Quiero, Logan"_

-¡Que tierno! – Dijo Quinn sin percatarse que aun estaba en el auto con sus padres-  
-¿Qué es tierno hija?- intento indagar su madre-  
-Zoey me envió un mensaje que Chase su novio le pidió a su padre su consentimiento para que fueran novios-mintió la chica de gafas-  
-Quinn ya llegamos- anuncio su padre-  
-¡Al fin!-grito Quinn emocionada-

Quinn bajo rápidamente del auto , guardo su laptop en su mochila y la puso sobre uno de sus hombros mientras se dirigía al portamaletas, para que su padre le entregara su maleta roja que era bastante grande y le entregaría un bolso de tamaño medio donde traía aun más cosas, mientras su padre hacia eso ella buscaba con la mirada si veía a Logan no había sabido de su novio desde el último mensaje que le había enviado, ella no esperaba que él la estuviera esperando para cargar sus cosas sino que al menos para decirle alguna pesadez que aunque nadie lo creyera seria con amor.

Quinn se despidió de sus padres , tomo su equipaje y comenzó a caminar a su cuarto donde tantas anécdotas habían ocurrido, no era la primera vez que tenia novio , pero se sentía triste al no saber de él ,Logan no era un chico romántico o el novio ejemplar ,pero siempre le enviaba un mensaje a Quinn sobre todo durante las vacaciones lo había hecho , ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba su novio? Y peor aún ¿si había tenido un accidente?.

Quinn dejo sus cosas y decidió ir a caminar por el campus de PCA, parecía que había caminado horas , pero solo había sido unos minutos , se sentó en una banca a apartada donde nadie la vería o sabría que estaría ahí o eso creía ella.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto alguien, a quien Quinn pareció reconocer rápidamente-  
-Hasta que te apareces- respondió la chica sin prestarle mayor importancia-  
-¿Estas enojada?- pregunto el chico, y solo obtuvo un suspiro por respuesta-  
-Vamos Quinn dime algo te vi con tus padres-dijo Logan-pero no me atreví a acercarme, porque si lo hacía no resistiría las ganas de besarte

Lo último que dijo el chico pareció conmover a Quinn y decidió mirarlo con ternura, pero luego esa mirada desapareció.

-Entiendo que no te hayas acercado estando con mis padres-comenzó Quinn-Pero y el resto, quiero decir no me escribiste más, ni te conectabas al chat ni nada, comencé a a. a preocuparme por ti , ¡pensé que te había pasado algo malo! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta!  
-Quinn escúchame- comenzó Logan-  
-¡No!-grito la chica-No lo hare ni los mensajes me respondías  
-Te amo- dijo Logan sin prestarle atención a lo que decía su novia-  
-¿Disculpa? No sé de ti en días y vienes y me dices _"Te amo"- _respondió Quinn-  
-Quinn no es por eso que te dije _"Te amo"_, no te escribí más o no te respondí más porque quería o está tratando de saber cómo decirte estas palabras-concluyo Logan- Te Amo Quinn eres lo más importante que me ha dado PCA 

La chica pareció quedar estática y con el cerebro desconectado, si bien Logan era un arrogante de primera, pero era su arrogante y de nadie más, por primera vez estaba conociendo un lado de él más tierno y más romántico.

-Por las barbas de Einstein, Logan eres, eres –comenzaba Quinn mientras buscaba las palabras precisas para el momento-eres el amor de mi vida ¡Te amo más de lo que te imaginas!

Quinn se levanto del banco con tal rapidez que parecía que se estaba quemando al estar sentado en el y beso a Logan de lleno en la boca, beso que él no tardo en responder.

-Logan, es decir , Amor- comenzaba Quinn-¿Qué haremos? Quiero decir con los chicos tendremos que decirles en algún momento  
-Eso ya lo tengo arreglado, pero te lo explico mañana ¿Si?-respondió Logan-  
-Será mejor que volvamos, seguro los chicos y las chicas ya llegaron

Quinn y Logan regresaron cada quien a sus habitaciones, en la 101 las chicas parecían haber llegado, pero no estaban ahí seguro estarían tomando algun café del carrito o algo similar, sobre su cama había un cuaderno y sobre él una nota que en ella ponía _"Para Quinn"._

La chica se preguntaba quién podría haber dejado eso ahí y para ella si aun no empezaban las clases, pero le intrigo saber que había en el y comenzo a leerlo.

En la primera página decía

"_Para la chica más especial, que jamás pensé que llegaría a conocer, para la "rara" más tierna que puede existir" _

Quinn comenzó a hojear el cuaderno y en el pudo notar que era la letra de su novio ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan detallista? ¿Y único?, mientras más avanzaba mas impresionada quedaba, no tuvo conciencia como llego a la habitación 145 y por debajo de la puerta arrojo una carta.

En la habitación 145 se encontraba Chase, Logan y Michael, solo el tercero se percato que había una carta estaba asomándose por debajo de la puerta y la tomo, no noto que decía a "para Logan" y comenzó a leerla en voz alta.

"_Eres lo más importante que tengo, eres tierno cuando quieres hacerlo , eres único cuando lo intentas , eres el mejor cuando demuestras tú cariño, eres lindo cuando me dices que me quieres o cuando me envías mensajes tiernos, simplemente te amo por ser como eres , aunque seas arrogante y prepotente, pero conmigo eres demasaciado tierno_

_Logan , eres mi vida y te amo._

_Quinn "_

-¿Dijiste Quinn?-pregunto Chase a Michael-

Logan pareció ponerse pálido del susto no era precisamente como quería se enteraran ellos , ante que le preguntaran algo salió de ahí raudo y veloz y llamo a Quinn al celular que a penas contesto comenzó a decirle

- ¡lo saben! ¡lo saben! ¡lo saben!  
-¿Quienes?¿Quienes? un minuto-dijo Quinn- no me digan que leyeron la carta  
-Si Quinn que pensabas haciendo eso!  
-Lo siento, Lo siento  
-No importa veme en la estancia de chicas ¡ahora! Tengo un plan  
-Que miedo tienes una idea- dijo Quinn-

Quinn corrió a la estancia y se topo con Logan se frente no le dio tiempo de decir nada, porque la estaba besando intensamente ninguno de los dos se percato o se imagino que sus amigos lo estaban observando , cuando al fin acabo el beso , Zoey fue la primera en preguntarles algo.

-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Un beso Zoey , pensé que eras inteligente-respondió Logan pesadamente-  
-¡Ya lo sé!  
-pero es que es imposible-respondía Lola-  
-Eso explica, porque salió corriendo de la habitación –concluyo Michael-  
-¡Que alguien me explique qué sucede!-exigió Zoey-  
-¿Saliste corriendo?- comenzó Quinn-  
-Si, es que Michael la leyó y no quise decirle que éramos novios-respondía Logan-  
-¿Eran?-pregunto Chase confuso-  
- Somos novios hace un tiempo-Comenzó Logan-  
-¿Pero porque no sabíamos esto?-pregunto Lola-  
-Un minuto-comenzó Michael- recuerdo que cuando Zoey salía con James, el la llevo a Vaccaro y ustedes estaban en ahí también y cuando me preguntaron si sabía que ustedes salían  
-¿Tu lo sabías?-pregunto Lola-  
-No , pero ahora todo encaja eso fue antes del baile,¡ fue hace meses!- continuaba Michael quien se sentía como un detective profesional-  
-ya basta-grito Quinn se acabo el interrogatorio- si nos disculpan con Logan tenemos cosas que hacer

Logan miro a Quinn le gustaba verla enojada siempre cuando no fuera con él, le tomo la mano y le dijo en voz alta para que todo mundo escuchara y se enterara "Te amo ,Quinn"

**¿Llegaron aquí?  
Si les gusto ,déjenme un comentario  
Si quieren que escriba otro Quogan también dejen un comentario  
Si no les gusto te agredeceria que cerraras la ventana y no comentaras si es que no va hacer un aporte.**

**Un Beso**


End file.
